Bones' St Patrick's Day
by akiismarina
Summary: Bones and Booth celebrate St. Patty's day with some friends. Along the way, their friends decide to play cupid. Will they be sucessful?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** - ****One**

March – the month of dwindling winter, basketball, and Saint Patrick's Day. Today was March 17th, and Dr. Temperance Brennan was hunched over the remains of a 15,000 year old female, who had well developed fetal remains within her pelvis. There was a flash of movement in the corner of her eye, which caught her attention. She glanced up to see her best friend standing at the end of the platform staring menacingly at her while tapping her foot. Angela Montenegro was dressed from head to toe in flamboyant green, and held a mysterious green drink in her hand. Brennan stared back at her friend mildly confused.

"Angela, what are you drinking?"

"Brennan, you've been staring at those bones all day. It's Saint Patrick's Day! We should be out getting drunk, and kissing hot Irish men. Not staring at thousand year old bones!"

"Ang! This woman might have had a family. People who loved her! She **deserves** to be identified."

"Sweetie, 15,000 years old! I'm sure she can wait one more night. You, me, Cam, and Daisy are going out for a Girls Night Out tonight. I know this really cute little old Irish pub – we're going to go and have a good time. With other **living** people."

"But…"

"No buts. That's what we're doing. We'll meet here at six, so be ready." Angela shot Brennan a look that said Don't-Argue-With-Me-Because-I-Will-Win! Brennan sighed, and lowered her eyes in defeat. Smiling in satisfaction, Angela turned on her heel, and march out of the room, into the hall where she walked into a solid object and bounce off.

"Whoa Ang, easy there." The mass said. Angela looked up to meet warm, melt in your mouth chocolate eyes looking at her in concern. "You okay?"

"Hey Booth. I'm fine, sorry about that. I just finished 'informing' Brennan she was coming on a Girls Night Out with me." Angela said, making small talk.

"Really?"

"Agent Booth," a third, younger voice interrupted their conversation. They looked up to see Sweets making his way over to them Hodgins close behind.

"Yeah what do you want Sweets?" Booth asked, letting the impatience he felt around the young psychiatrist seep into his voice.

"We were wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"Why, you asking me on a date or something?"

"Yeah," Hodgins jumped in. Three sets of eyes turned to him in disbelief. "What?"

"What they're trying to say is – they want to have an all guys get together for Saint Patrick's Day. I told Hodgins I was planning a Girls Night, so he though he would start a Guys Night."

"Oh. Well okay, why not?" Booth shrugged.

"Great! We'll meet at my station at 6."

Booth continued on hi way to where Brennan was working. When he arrived, she was already back at work, tape recording notes about the remains. Booth stopped at the doorway, and leaned against it casually, listening to her. He couldn't understand what she was saying; he usually didn't in situations like these. He simply liked to listen to her voice, and watch the way her body fluently moved through the examination. She was so comfortable with her job. Most people felt sick thinking about the work she did, but she loved it; she loved giving identities to people who had been robbed of them by time.

Brennan shuddered slightly as the familiar feeling of being watched washed over her. She paused mid-sentence to turn and confront whom ever it was who dared interrupt her work.

"Booth!" she involuntarily gasped in surprise as a slight jolt of electricity ran down her spine when their eyes meet.

"Hey. Bones!" Booth stood and walked over to her. "I got a file for you. The results on the flooded graveyard people you identified." Brennan reached out and quickly took the file, retreating further away from him as she scanned it.

"Thank you." She murmured, placing the folder to the side to return to her work.

"Sure thing. So I heard you were going to 'Girls Night Out'" Booth made little air quotes around Girls Night.

"Yes. Angela says we should drink copious amounts of alcohol and kiss men of Irish decent." Brennan commented lightly. "I don't really know why though."

Booth stared at her, unsure of if he should laugh and explain, or just laugh and leave it be. The answer came in the phone of a cell phone ring.

"Yeah, Booth." Booth answered curtly. "I gotta go Bones. See you later." Booth waved and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Booth walked silently up to Hodgins's station, and quietly eyed him. Hodgins looked up at him with an annoyed look in his eye. Booth had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a green tee-shirt and a light brown jacket. The two eye each other in a classic dominance stare down. Finally, Hodgins glanced away.

"Hey! You guys ready to go?" Sweets bound up to them like an eager puppy. The two men looked over at him and just stared.

"Oh my god!" Hodgins finally gasped.

"What the hell are those?!

"What? My ears?" Sweets reached up and touched his plastic, pointed ears. He was dressed in a classic leprechaun outfit, complete with shoe buckles, a top hat, green suspenders, and a green jacket.

"Ahaha… oh my god Sweets."

The three turned to see Angela, Cam and Daisy standing just below the platform. They were grinning widely, amused by Sweets's enthusiasm.

"Hey gorgeous!" Hodgins grinned as he hopped down the stairs and pressed his lips to Angela's. she giggled as his beard tickled her.

"Don't make me get a bucket of cold water, cause I will," Cam threatened for the billionth time that week. The couple quickly tore apart, still grinning.

"Where's you green Dr. Hodgins?" Daisy asked. All eyes turned to stare at her as though she had made some sort of obscene announcement. Silently, Hodgins lifted his pant led to reveal bright, neon green socks. Angela began to giggle, followed closely by Hodgins. Soon the entire group was overtaken by laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Booth's heart contracted painfully at the sound of Brennan's all too familiar voice. He quickly whirled around, subconsciously desperate to catch a glimpse of her. When he did, he slowly dragged his eyes from her feet up. They were clad in killer black stilettos, more commonly known as 'fuck me shoes'. Her smooth, light legs were bare, until his eyes were greeted about halfway up her thigh by the hem of her dress. Her dress was emerald green, and hugged all of her curves perfectly. The neck line was just low enough to give him a tantalizing view of her cleavage which he knew would haunt him for nights to come. The dress was sleeveless giving him a view of her bare arms, which had become well toned from all of her karate lessons. Finally, her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, allowing his eyes to greedily trace her strong jaw, and graceful cheek bones, and finally meet her large, beautiful blue eyes.

"Bones!" he finally managed to gasp, his voice sounding a few octaves higher then normal. He took a deep breath, realizing he had not inhaled since she first spoke. Brennan turned and shot him a quick grin.

"Should we get going?" Daisy asked, glancing at her watch. They had reservations to keep. After quick good- byes, the girls left, leaving Hodgins and Sweets to turn and look at Booth with their eyebrows raised, and smirks adorning their lips.

"What?!"

"Dude… you were totally checking Dr. B out!" Hodgins declared.

"And giving a total bedroom look." Added Sweets. Booth stuttered, his face steadily growing more and more red. His companions chuckled at his discomfort. Finally grasping a hold of himself, his resolved hardened.

"What are you, a bunch of women?" he snapped. He turned and began to walk toward the parking lot. Still laughing, Hodgins and Sweets jogged after him.

* * *

Angela Montenegro was a sly woman. There was never a moment she wasn't thinking… plotting. Most of the time, her plots revolved around her best friend. Angela knew the moment she met Brenan she knew she'd found a best friend - and the closest thing she would ever get to a sister. Naturally she wanted nothing more than to make her sister happy. And there was one thing in the world that made Brenan more happy then even her beloved bones. Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Yes Booth. And, if Angela had her way, by the end of the nigt the two oblivious lovers would be well on their way to Happily Ever After. A sly grin spread over Angela's lips in anticipation of the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: this is an un beta'd story so please excuse any mistakes. A special thanks to all of you that reveiwed, favorited me, and put me on alert. You the ones that keep me going! Also, thanks to Kat for reading all my rough drafts, even if she thinks their akward!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Brennan was surprised when she realized how much she was enjoying herself. True to her word, Angela had brought the girls to a cute little pub run by an elderly couple. The St. Patrick's Day Parade was blaring on the plasma screen televisions located on opposite ends of the bar. The moment the girls sat, they were surrounded by young men eager to celebrate the holiday with the beautiful new faces. Daisy was weary at first, but wheedling by Angela convinced her it would not be considered cheating on Sweets if she joined in the celebration.

Angela watched as Brennan grinned lazily, her eyes slightly glazed her last half a dozen beers, or so.

"_Now_" she decided. She attempted to swagger up to the bar, though it came out as more of a stagger. _"Damn shoes._" She thought.

"One rum and coke, on the rocks." She ordered, reaching into her purse. The bartender placed the drink in front of her with a quick smile before turning to fill another order.

A mischievous grin slipped onto her lips as she pulled a small vial, filled with a pale yellow liquid out of her purse, and poured it into the drink; waked back to the table, and gave it to Brennan.

"Bull's eye!" Booth exclaimed, clenching his fist in victory. He took another sip of beer, and looked around. Hodgins was next to him, and currently losing at a rather intense game of darts. Back at the bar Sweets was surrounded by ridiculously old women, while he stood on him stool singing non-sense in a disgustingly fake Irish accent.

"Kid's gonna have a hell of a hang-over tomorrow." Hodgins commented with a broad grin.

"Whoa! There goes the pace maker!" Booth chuckled as a particularly old lady with blue hair and orange lipstick tackled Sweets. He was still laughing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah, Booth." He barked into the phone. He turned his back to the bar scene and covered his free ear.

"What? Angela, what's wrong?"

Hodgins glanced over at Booth at the sound of his girlfriend's name. He watched as Booth carefree countenance slipped away and grew darker as he listened to whatever Angela was saying on the phone. Whatever it was, it must have had something to do with Dr. Brennan.

"Where are you? Yeah – I'll be right there." Booth hung up. "Bones is sick!" he called to Hodgins as he grabbed his jacket. He gestured to Sweets, who had managed to loss everything but his green boxers, buckled boots and top hat. "Take care of him."

"_Looks like Angela decided to get the ball rolling." _Hodgins thought, as he made his way to the bar to collect Sweets.

Angela smiled triumphantly as she hung up the phone. The vial of liquid she'd slipped into Brennan's drink had been a concoction she'd had Hodgins make her. It was an artificial combination on the stomach flu, and the normal flu. It wouldn't hurt Brennan, but she'd be pretty miserable for a while; and knowing Brennan, she'd need constant supervision. A wave of guilt washed over her as she heard Brennan dry heave into to toilet,

"_Don't worry Sweetie,"_ She thought. "_this is just a means to an end."_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my faithful viewers! I can't believe how into this story I've gotten. This is the first time I have not only one, but TWO chapters written in advanced. And this is also the most frequent I have updated. So I must thank all of the people that put me on their favorite and alerts list, and REVIEWS!

I realize that having Angela spiking Brenan's drink was a bit of a leap, and she is more likely to kick the ass of who ever tries to hurt Brennan. Thank you for allowing me the leniency to move my story along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did, Booth would be shirtless much more often, and steamy scenes would be a standard in every issue. I do not make any money off of these fics. If I did, I would own a Ducati, and a life size cut out of Booth. Yum!

**Chapter Five**

Booth's Heart was racing as he pulled up to the pub Angela had directed him to. He had barely gotten his seatbelt off before his feet hit the ground, and he was sprinting into the pub. He paused at the doorway as a wave of rambunctious celebration cheers attacked his ears. His eyes dated around the room before landing on Cam and Daisy.

"Where's Bones?" he demanded, catching them off guard. They stared at him with matching wide eyes; Cam silently gestured to the restroom in the back. Immediately Booth sprinted away, ignoring a group of college students that had drunk just a little too much. Cam and Daisy turned their wide eyed stares from the empty space where Booth had previously stood toward each other.

"Wow!" Daisy murmured, fanning herself with a cocktail napkin. Cam nodded in silent agreement.

Booth ran into the bathroom, saying a quick prayer that it wasn't crowded.

"Bones!" he shouted, throwing the door open. He was met with the sound of dry heaving and a groan. Angela was partially visible as she stood doorway of one of the stalls. He ran over and peered over her shoulder. Brennan was hunched over the toilet; her entire body shaking with the effort of her heaves and the fever that was coating her in a cold sweat. Her face was pale; when she turned to look at him, her eyes were glassy and expressed the vunerability, and pure misery that she would never admit to.

"Jesus Christ." Booth breathed. In a single fluid motion he quickly he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders and place one arm beneath her knee, and the other along her back, and gently lifted her up.

"Booth!" her began to protest. He silenced her with a sharp look and carried her out through the bar, Angela hot on his heels.

"Um… where are you taking her?" Angela asked, running ahead to open th door for him.

"Hospital, then her place. Tell Cam I'll call the lab tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

"Booth deposited Brennan in the passenger seat, and buckled her in. smoothly, he slide into his own seat, and hit the button to turn on his FBI issue siren. He glanced over at Brennan, took a deep breath, and took off at top speed.

Booth Carefully pulled into a parking space, and glanced at Brennan. She had fallen asleep, and was breathing heavily, a look of pain on her face. He carefully unbuckled her seatbelt, and jogged around the car to gently lift her out. She stired silently, and groaned.

"Hang on Bones, I got you. The doctor will tell me how to fix you up good as new." Booth murmured, holding her closer as he closed the door with his foot, and began his trek to the front door of the ER. He had called on his ay over, so when he arrived, all he had to do was introduce himself, and he was immediately ushered to a room they had prepared for him. Booth gently placed Brennan on the bed, and carefully earranged his jasket to cover her chest and shoulders completely. He pulled up the chair that was place in the coner of the room next to the bed, and sat facing her. His eyes remained sharp despite his relaxed posture a light knock at the door put him back on high alert. He stood as a young doctor walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: well... if i must - I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR BONES!

A special thanks to my editor Kat who despite her hate for Bones, still reads and edits all my work. Any mistakes seen are a result of my own clumsy typing. **P****lease note I am looking for a second editor to look at my finished typed copy and check it over for errors. Whomever it is must be a quick worker so i can update quickly. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Booth pulled up to Brennan's building and looked up to where her apartment was located, eager to get her there. A quick glance to the right told him that she had fallen into a fitful sleep. At her feet laid a plastic kidney shaped pail the hospital staff had given them. Over the forty-five minute car ride, she'd managed to use that pail three times, each time sounding a little worse, a little more painful sounding, making Booth wish he could do something more to help her.

Sliding out of his seat, Booth jogged around the car to the passenger side, and carefully lifted Brennan out, doing his best to disturb her as little as possible. He kicked the door shut making a mental note that he would have to return later to retrieve the pail. As he approached the front door the elderly doorman saw spotted him and jumped up front behind his large wooden desk to open the door for Booth.

"Agent Booth, good evening," he greeted. "Did something happen to the doctor?" he cast a worried glance at the woman in Booth's arms.

"Hey Ernie, thanks. Doctors say she has some weird flu." Booth explained. "Can you let me into her apartment? I can't get the key." He and Ernie had become friendly over the years due to Booth's frequent visits, and Booth arriving in the middle of the night to intervene on Brennan's habit to neglect herself during times of stress.

"Yes of course!" Ernie answered immediately. Normally this would be a huge breech in protocol, but he knew for a fact that Brennan had given Booth a key of his own, and that the frazzled agent was likely to try and kick her door down if he had to try and get in without help.

The two men walked in silence walked over to the elevator, and began their ascend to Brennan's floor making small talk in hushed tones. Once at her floor, they disembarked, and approached her front door. Ernie opened it swiftly, and held the door for Booth to enter, being sure to close it behind them. He went around the apartment turning on lights as Booth headed straight to the back to Brennan's bedroom.

"Is there anything more I can do to help Agent Booth?" he asked.

"No, not right now." Booth carefully place Brennan on her neatly made bed, and covered her with a small woolen blanket. "Thanks though. I'll keep you posted." He promised as he showed Ernie.

"Right, thanks. Hope she feels better soon. Don't hesitate to call if there's anything you need."

Once Ernie was gone the apartment was filled with and eerie, almost lonely silence. Booth reentered the bedroom, to check on Brennan. Her breathing was labored, and she was much too pale. Feeling increasingly agitated at his lack of ability to help his partner, Booth ran his finger through his hair, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed quickly, punching in the numbers violently. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened to the sound of ringing followed by a simple greeting.

"I need your help," he growled into the phone.

"Seeley?"

* * *

**_reviews make the world go round! so Review or the world will stop turning and we'll all experience the end of life as we know it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks sooo much to all of those who read and reviewed! It because to those reviews that I decided to add the next chapter so quickly. As I said before, I don't own Bones =(. Also a special thank you to my friend Kat who always looks over my chapters and adds funny little comments and makes sure I make sense!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Yeah." Booth paced, and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, growing increasingly agitated.

"What's going on?"

"Bones is sick."

"Tempe? I didn't think she **could** get sick."

"Well she can, Jared, okay. So grab Padme and get your ass over here!" Booth snapped.

"Padme?" Jared asked only to be answered by the dial tone. He stared at his phone in confusion.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later a sharp knock at Brennan's door was quickly answered by a fiery Booth.

"Took long enough," he hissed in greeting.

"Nice to see you too big brother." Jared answered breezily, patting Booth on the shoulder as he let himself into the apartment.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day Seeley," Padme, Jared's fiancé greeted him. He nodded in response and closed the door behind them.

"How's Tempe?"

"Sleeping."

The couple followed Booth to the bedroom, where they saw Brennan sweat soaked and shivering in a fitful sleep. Jared's easy nature disappeared the moment he saw her. He looked over at Booth and saw a look of pain, concern and hopelessness reflected back at him. Jared was suddenly was overcome by fear and the desire to protect. Booth was always in control, even when he was kidnapped by the Gravedigger. Now it was **his** turn to be there for his big brother, and take control.

"How about I get her changed into some clean, dry clothes," Padme suggested. Silently lending their consent the two Booth boys exited the room and shut the door to give the women maximum privacy.

The brothers did not break their silence as they entered the living room and sat side-by-side on the couch. Booth leaned foreword, rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Thanks for coming Jared." he finally said, breaking the heavy silence. The brothers glanced at each other; a spark of understanding passed between them as their eyes met.

"No problem man. Glad to help. You want us to stay the night- you know, to help take care of her?" Jared asked. _"And to take care of you,"_ he added silently.

"No, I go it."

"And your work?"

"I got a few sick days left over. After that, I still got vacation time. But… I don't think it'll be safe for Parker to be here…"

"I got it. I'll call Rebecca tomorrow. He can come visit us for a little, there's a park not far from our place." Jared assured Booth quickly. Booth nodded and clapped his hand on Jared's shoulder. The sound of the door clicking open interrupted their conversation. In unison they turned and looked behind them to see Padme exiting the bedroom. Falling back into silence they stood and met her near the front door.

"I cleaned her up and put her in some fresh pajamas. I also rinsed out the pot next to her in the bathroom sink, and put her hair in a low ponytail, just in case." She informed them. Booth nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Reviews make an author happy. Review or I'll be sad and be forced to make Booth wear a pink little tutu!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Booth saw his brother and soon to be sister-in-law out the door with a promise to call in the morning to let them know how Brennan was. After closing and locking the door, he returned to her room. He stopped at the doorway, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the door.

Brennan was curled up beneath the blankets, hugging her pillow in a death grip. She was still shivering and panting slightly, she appeared to have relaxed since Padme helped her change and get comfortable. A familiar ache appeared in his chest, and spread quickly throughout his body. Booth closed his eyes and swallowed hard, forcing the sense of wanting, and raw love back down to a deep dark corner. Having gained control over himself, Booth turned and once again picked up the phone; this time to order delivery from Sid's. while he waiting for the delivery to arrive he ran out to his car to remove the pail from the hospital, and tossed it out in a trashcan outside of the complex.

He reentered the apartment to be greeted by the sound of retching. Cursing, he followed the sound to the bathroom where Brennan kneeled, painfully emptying her stomach into the toilet. Booth dropped to his knees beside her, and gently brushed her hair back from her sweat-soaked cheeks and forehead. He grabbed a clean towel from the rack and wet it in the sink. He held her hair back, and dabbed at the back of her neck with the cool damp towel. She had emptied all of the contents of her stomach, leaving her to spite up some bile and dry heave. Booth wrapped the towel over the back of her neck and lightly rubbed soothing circles over her shoulder blades. Finally she was able to stop heaving; she slumped back against Booth's chest panting and exhausted.

Booth adjusted his body so he was sitting with his legs bent at the knee. He wrapped his arms lightly across Brennan's chest and gently pulled her back so she was nestled between his legs flushed against his chest.

"I got ya Bones," he murmured into her hair, gently rubbing her arms.

* * *

The sound to the doorbell surprised Booth causing him to jerk slightly dragging Brennan from the light slumber she'd fallen into. Gently, Booth lifted her up and carried her into the living room. After safely depositing her on the couch and he to the door, paid the delivery boy who looked about 50 years too old for his job, and returned to the living room food in tow. He pulled the coffee table close to the couch and removed a container of pasts, a container of veggie soup (heavy on the broth, light on the veggies) and some red jello. He grabbed some silver ware from the kitchen as well as two glasses of water. When he returned, Brennan was sitting upright in the corner of the couch, using both the back and arm as support. She watched silently as Booth distributed the containers, silverware, and water. He sat next to her with as sigh, and turned on her new television. She claimed she'd bought it to watch documentaires and study common interactions between average civilians, but Booth knew for a fact she nearly never used it if he wasn't there. With practiced ease he flipped quickly through the channels before settling on Dirty Jobs.

"C'mon Bones, try and eat a little." He urged her as Mike Rowe introduced them to some ostrich farmers. Brennan remained silent, looking at him almost helplessly. "Here look, Side made you some veggie soup with extra broth." He held out the open container for her to examine. Not bothering to look at it, she shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"No Booth. I don't want to vomit again." she said watching the television with false concentration.

"Bones, you have the stomach flu! That means you going to throw up every once in a while, food or no food. At least drink some of the broth so you can take your medicine." Booth tried reasoning with her. Brennan was about to protest again when Booth took a spoonful of the broth, gently blew on it, and held it to her lips. "C'mon, just a little?" he pleaded with her casting her a deadly combination of a low grade charm smile and very intense puppy dog eyes.

Brennan furrowed her brow and finally parted her lips allowing Booth to slip the spoon through them. As she swallowed a warmth spread through her insides causing her to become aware of the chill that swept across her skin. Booth continued to give her small spoonfuls of broth and occasionally slipped in a veggie or two. With every spoonful Brennan felt a moment of warmth followed by an increasingly strong chill. She finally snapped when Booth lowered the spoon into the now half full container and began to shiver wildly. Without thinking about it she lunged her body forward and made solid contact with Booth's chest. Immediately her mind registered muscle, warmth and a feeling of rightness she wanted to clutch on to her all her might.

Booth let out a surprised grunt when Brennan landed against him. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. A ridiculous rush of joy flooded him. He felt like a man deprived of water who had just been given a lake of fresh, cool water. He rested his cheek on her head, where he was met by searing heat. Alarm replaced his joy, but his intense Ranger training allowed him to keep from panicking. Doing his best to jolt Brennan as little as possible he reached to the table and grabbed the bottle of pills the doctor had prescribed and her glass of water.

"Bones," he softly called her attention and placed a pill in her hand. "Take this." she complied, then buried herself back into his arms craving the warmth they had to offer,

Gently he maneuvered himself so his legs were up on the couch on either side of Brennan and he was leaning back on the arm rest. He held Brennan close as she curled up and tried to snuggle even closer to him. He began to plan out how he was going to take care of her for the rest of the week when he was interrupted by gently nibbling at his neck.

"Bones!" he croaked out in surprise.

* * *

Review Please! or i will be forced to shave booth bald!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my beloved readers. I must apologize for the elongated wait for my update. Trust be told, I've had it written long hand on peper for a while but have not bothered to update it until now. As an apology you will be recieving two chapters today. Also, if there is anyone you should thank for my sudden relization of my need to update it is my editor and friend Kat, who I have finally managed to see after all this time to have her read and leave her always funny comments._****Chapter Eight**

* * *

Booth was in a hell of a predicament; one that made all those Ranger missions seem like a stroll in the park. Under normal circumstances, men would give an arm and a leg to be pinned under Brennan and to be nibbled on. But this wasn't a normal circumstance, and Booth was by no means a normal man. His brain was screaming 'abort, abort!' and playing scenarios that could result if he let Brennan continue. All of them revolved around huge amounts of physical pain once she recovered. On the other hand, his mini-Booths were sheering him on, urging him to lay back and let her continue. And the rest of him… would much rather their positions were reversed. Finally his brain and alpha male personality won out, and he pushed Brennan away so they were both sitting upright. It wouldn't be right to let things continue now; when they did continue he planed to be in full control.

Brennan's face was amazingly pale, broken only by the heated rose color that filled her cheeks. Her eyes were half lidded and glassy. Upon further inspection Booth saw that her pupils were much larger then normal and her gaze, though directed at him, was far off and unsteady. The memory of his conversation with the doctor can running back to his mind.

"_**Mr. Booth, I should warn you, fever tends to cause a slight form of delusion. Someone should remain with Ms. Brennan at all times." **_

"Shit," Booth hissed. Brennan cocked her head to the side and blinked her wide blue eyes innocently. A slight, sultry grin was the only indication of her attempted seduction just moments ago. Booth leapt off the couch as his mini-Booths and alpha male personality reacted to her grin with demands that he take action. With his last vestiges of strength he grabbed the phone and hit number four on speed dial hoping the one person who had the strength to resist her and hold him back would pick up quickly before he lost all semblances of control over his animalistic desires.

* * *

**_ Would you believe this was over a page on word? It seems so short now... as always I must humble myself by begging for reviews. If you neglect me I will be forced to make Booth sing "I'm a little teapot" ooutside of the FBI building dressed as Mrs. Pots from Beauty and the Beast. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the line answered, sounding gravely and rough. Relief flooded through Booth's body as he explained the situation. Throughout the one-sided conversation the voice kept trying to interrupt, sounding increasingly confused.

"Booth!" The voice snapped, finally silencing Booth's rant. "What're you talking about? The only thing I can understand is something about temptation, vomit, and… a line?" the voice trailed off clearly confused and thinking Booth had celebrated just a little too hard.

"It's Bones! I need your…" Booth trailed off as the sound of a violent click followed by the dial tone met his ears. "Okay then… see you soon." Booth spoke to the empty line trying to decide if he should be pissed or amused at his life line's reaction.

The soft pitter-patter of foot steps interrupted his one way conversation. Booth's instincts kicked in as he felt dread make his heart skip a beat. No good could come from those footsteps. Sure enough, his instructs proved to be dead on when a pair of delicate hands, followed by smooth arms slide around his waist.

"Booth.. You left so quickly. And jus when the fun was about to start too." Brennan's voice sounded sultry as she pressed her chest against Booth's back. Booth pales; a blush began to creep to his cheeks as he began naming all the saints. His mind flew at ludicrous speed as he analyzed how to fix this awful, but oh so pleasant situation.

Iluefhilaeurglaueihbfai;logjam;louifvhblszidfjnaldfubva;dufvba;difvub

Brennan's apartment was in chaos. Booth just hoped that she would understand and not cause him too much bodily harm when she finally came to her senses. He stopped and bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he panted. The niggling feeling of his sniper's sense appeared, followed immediately by a body crashing solidly into him.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought wildly as they fell to the floor. He was sure he'd lost her somewhere in the vicinity of her bathroom. They landed with a crash, taking down a chair and a couple of books with them. Just as they landed Booth heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and swinging open.

"_Shit!"_ was Booth's only coherent thought.

"Holy Jesus!"

"What the fuck?" Two male voices filled the apartment in unison. One sounded surprised and confused; the other just down right pissed.


End file.
